User talk:Kerri Amber
Whoa, why are you an Admin here? You only have 22 edits, and I hardly bet you know nothing about Half-Life. How Long have you been an Admin, and what gives you the right to be one? I see no reason why you should be an Admin... KillFeedz OG 05:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :I simply told sannse that I would watch over the wiki so I could find a suitable candidate to be an administrator, since, otherwise, the wiki would have none. She said that'd be wonderful, but wanted to give me sysop powers so that it was more clear I was performing an administrative role (I can do most things administrators can do using my VSTF tools). -- Sactage (talk) 18:51, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well, that's cool! Did she give you bureaucrat rights? KillFeedz OG 20:17, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. -- Sactage (talk) 20:21, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Well, uhhh, are you able to give me Admin rights? I've been playing Half-Life for, let's see, 7 years? Half-Life is the main reason I got into FPS, and gaming! So, I was just wondering, since you are, like, the only Admin here. KillFeedz OG 21:01, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Did you get my last message? You haven't responded in a couple of days... KillFeedz OG 21:41, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Sannse gave you a perfectly acceptable response on Central. -- Sactage (talk) 03:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know, but I apologized to KATANAGOD and we work everything out now. And I even thought you said the Wiki was looking for an Admin; and I've been playing Half-Life and Portal for so many years, I just thought I would be a good Admin. KillFeedz OG 22:07, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation requests Hi Sactage, My wiki Cheevo archive wiki would like to know if we can be affiliated with your wiki. Cheevo Archive is a wiki dedicated to documenting every achievement possible for every game possible. we have spotlight, but also want to broaden our community. As Half-life has achievements due to the orange box, we find that we have a link to each other. we strongly urge you to consider this, and also we will affiliate with you, so you can gain more loyal members as well. if you wish you can contact me or one of the other admin's to discuss this matter further cheers [[User:Ezio181|'Ezio']] TALK 2 ME, ASSASSINS! 00:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Lock Page Hey, are you able to block the Portal 2 page, excessive vandalism keeps taking place. Plus, are you able to make me an Admin? You even said that this Wiki needs and Admin, and why not me? I made ONE mistake, and I fixed it. Can you please just make me an Admin, just so there can be an active Admin here? Please and thanks! --KillFeedz OG 00:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :No. I've already discussed this with you. Stop pestering me. I will promote administrators as I see fit. -- Sactage (talk) 00:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well, what will I have to do and how many edits do I have to hit to become and admin? KillFeedz OG 16:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) on a different account "url" the account says it is used by you but the gener on both accounts are different why? Hey Sactage, it's me. You banned me a little while ago, and I don't remember why. Whatever it was, I really miss my friends on Central and I'd even agree to parole for any amount of time if you allow me back and revoke my ban. I'll behave, I just miss my buddies. Sincerely yours, THe c0mPⓍsEr (talk) 05:57, May 1, 2016 (UTC)